


面具之下（前传）

by z2527751



Category: all尹
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z2527751/pseuds/z2527751





	面具之下（前传）

＊这篇其实是那篇【985机车组】面具之下 的人设部分，但是因为脱离尹正老师本人太多，所以已经不能算同人，只能当成原创来看（tag也不打了）。为此我也聊胜于无的改了下人物名字，主角名叫覃（qin）言，太明显了对不对……

＊发出这篇也是想给有缘人看看面具之下的那个杀人魔是个什么样的原设。

＊这个故事的起源——平时偶尔会想，假设可以给一个让尹正来演的剧本，我会希望看到尹正演什么样的故事和角色？

＊所以有了这个脑洞。

————————————

他对媒体说，其实我是个富二代。

但他其实没有说，他儿时是在极度贫困，极度绝望的环境中偷生的。

但他不是一个复杂的人，他几乎对所有事都可以冷漠看待。像他儿时在农村，童年浸淫在封建糟粕保守的环境中长大。长到将要上中学，他连小学的学习水平都还没有，几乎是个半文盲。

过阵子父母把他接过去，过的乃是另一种绝望的生活，父母不合，母亲是个女演员，经常面临糟糕的行业黑幕，父亲是个投机分子，也许有一些聪明，但却从来无法踏实的生活，因此在原始积累阶段的空手套白狼从来没有成功过。

他父亲没有什么实力，却靠着胡乱混得的三流而垃圾的导演身份钓到了他母亲这个没什么阅历和背景的小演员，婚后的他母亲不仅没机会带小孩，而且迫于生活压力还要照常工作。更糟糕的是，父亲不仅对母亲遭受的难堪境遇置若罔闻，落井下石，自己也并不重视手中的婚姻，仍然维持从前放浪的生活作风，不仅如此，他的投机行为也一次次的给家庭带来更大的经济重压。

小覃言得到母亲的教育是正面的，然而也是绝望的，因为生活确实并无出路，母亲拥有无害的优秀品质，善良，漂亮，有艺术天赋，勤劳。但是她没有好的出身，更缺乏人情世故的学习能力。因此从来只能站在被压迫的立场，而且最终将被生活环境一点点的蚕食掉。

而他的父亲，则从来不进行教育，相反，他永远在提供坏而且有效的卓越榜样，无论什么事，都以利益为先，永远在贪婪的盯紧别人，蚕食别人。毫无愧疚心理和道德心理，永远有办法为自己脱罪。

他上中学时就初露锋芒。即使缺乏大量的基础，可是他的成绩很快就赶上了同龄人，两年以后，他已经不需要赶上，而是走在了所有人的前面——简而言之，他是个天才。

然而天才对天才的待遇并不稀罕。成绩好时，他就迷恋上了谈恋爱，十分热衷于混迹在男男女女之间，来者不拒的与任何一个对他有吸引力或者被他所吸引的人交往，也毫不避讳的发展性关系。到高中时，他就已经是问题学生，有天才的头脑却无心学习，考试也从不重视，只是疯狂的发展自己的魅力，以至于几乎成为了当时校园里一大祸害。

这一切，在他的母亲惨死之后被打破。

母亲死在片场，因为没有做好保护措施，从高处摔下来。因为是意外，所以父亲得到一笔不小的赔款，并没有多大的悲伤。可是小覃言突然失去了从前的样子，开始变得沉默，不再热衷招蜂引蝶，不如说，对从前的所有事情都失去了兴趣，当老师们以为他终于要回归学习时，他选择了辍学。

辍学的他开始进入社会打工，也许是潜意识所驱，他进入片场工作。

父亲从这时起开始逐渐发迹，也许本来就有投机的潜力，又或许运气恰巧好转，总之母亲死亡带来的钱给他打开一道利欲的闸口。他投资了几次称得上是诈骗的烂项目，卷到了几笔钱，从此以后逐渐化身资本，以自己导演的身份大肆谋划这种低成本高收益假宣传的“事业”。终于，靠着坑蒙拐骗拥有了一家合伙的公司，挤兑走本来参股的合伙人，在无利不图胆大无德的助力下，加上时势的推动，他最终成为了一个庞大的娱乐体系的掌权人，而在这个过程中，他终于盯上了他多年不管不顾的儿子。

在他大约二十三岁的时候，他的父亲将他推进了娱乐圈。

其实早先，他就被推去做过童星，而且非常亮眼，但是因为没什么背景，自己又缺乏常识，最终与机会失之交臂。

而在这一次，覃言全然的落入了父亲的手里。而引起父亲关注的原因也是他在片场混出了苗头。

他很闷，很楞，但是很爱笑，不知为何，仅仅这样就人缘很好。他生的一副好相貌，但是从来不打理，总是灰扑扑的，佝偻着，举止间甚至夹带些土和猥琐。

但奇怪的是，他身上似乎有一种天然的戏剧性，常常得到片场导演的青睐。不止一次的，他从后勤的劳苦工作里被拉去试镜，当群演，代演，或者替身演员。总有导演来问他有没有打算做演员，他都没什么反应，不久之后很多人就觉得他可能是精神上有些问题，就没有再过多涉入。

直到有一次，片场的一部戏的拍摄环节，他默默坐在一旁，静静的看哭了，最后哭的越来越厉害，竟然难以抑制的当场哭昏过去。

他从前其实也有这样的习惯，会静静坐在一旁注视片场的拍摄，看起来冷漠，但实际上好像身处在其中一样眼里燃烧着炙热，只是他对亲身演戏并没有什么具体概念和共鸣，直到这一次，他破天荒的恳请导演让他试戏。导演其实仍一直看好他，虽然对他的状态不太抱期望却还是倾听了他的提议——他提议由他来出演这一场戏的女主角。

得知这一点时导演感到极其的震动，好像被他的怪异所吸引似的一口答应看他进行尝试。虽然并没有答应他真的进行正式的演出，但那一次的试戏给导演心中留下了深深的震撼。他看到一个天才的灵魂在角色上彻底绽放——他日复一日的观察竟然毫无遗漏，可以精准的表演出女性的身姿，到最后，甚至于已经超出了剧本可以表达的范围，为这个角色带来了新的高度和层次。

他的演法并不十分舒适和恰好，毕竟他并不是正经演员，即使有天分，也无法避免缺乏实践经验的断层。可是他的潜力是难以估量的。导演顿时如获至宝的请求他成为一名演员，只要他愿意成为一名演员，往后他可以给他物色适合的剧本，他可以看看有没有他觉得想演的，任何可能合作的机会都可以。

覃言恭敬的答应，并且没有做任何任性的事情，只要导演让他演，他就从来不曾推拒，令人难以想象的是，他几乎能驾驭任何的角色，甚至于完全不属于他外形戏路的角色，他也可以通过巧妙的变装最大限度的变成那个人。

日常身上的气质也逐渐变了，但看他就近演的什么样一个角色。因为他外形的因素，他并没有演绎过很多与他原本作风很像的角色，而这也导致，他生活中的状态也逐渐变得端庄，检点，可是反向的是，如果他演了性格糟糕的，极端化的人，他也会一定程度上沾染角色的习性，变成一个刻薄的，敏感的，或者甚至格外分裂的性格。

但他自由演员的职业没有做上多久，他的父亲终于注意到了他这块香饽饽。因他外形优势初现，于是他父亲会开始带他去参与出席一些小活动，打扮光鲜的他顿时进入了业内人的视野，加上他的家世其实有了保底，谁人都不会再如以前一样对他异样看待。他父亲给他的任务是给自己长脸，最后他连这一点也演的很好。最终他正式的入了父亲的谋划，第一步迈进了娱乐圈这口大染缸。

他原本的工作被他父亲买了下来，之前挖掘他的导演迫于资本的压力不再独立而是并入公司名下。父亲为他规划了一系列的定位，给他成立了一套完整而诡谲的工作室，里面的每一个人都是跟着他父亲的定位来对待覃言的。

于是他绕开了本来的实力演员之路，成为了一个炙手可热的流量明星——

当然，如果你以为他会因此失去他想要的生活，却其实不然，他在杯觥交错中袒露的笑容是完全真诚的。

毕竟你会发现，偶像之路本身就是一场宏大的表演，里面有光怪陆离千奇百怪的景色，既有最闪耀，也有最污浊，对他来说，乃是一块沃土。

哦对了，这里最美好之处在于，它们能够包藏更深更沉重的罪恶，可供人追求极致的官能体验，譬如杀人。

-tbc-


End file.
